


I enough for you, right?

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: CG/L, DDLG, Fluff, Kinky, Little Space, M/M, Orgasm Control, Smut, cgl, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: Some smut, then some fluff, and it's kinky, en-fuckin-joy





	I enough for you, right?

**Author's Note:**

> in no way am I kink shaming, and don't kink shame bc like, it's none of your damn business!

I was on my hands and knees, I felt Will's hands grab my hair, thrusting into my mouth. His semi-hard member growing harder by the second, he had came twice already, while I was still holding back my first. I wanted to release so badly, but I needed to get Daddy's permission first.

was holding back the urge to release the large amount of cum building inside of me. "D-Daddy, P-Please, mmngmph," I begged around his member.

"Hold on a little while longer baby, you're doing such an amazing job, you're such a good boy, daddy's good little boy," He praised, which almost made me release right there. I loved it when daddy praised me.

I really wanted to hold it, to make daddy proud of me, I'd been feeling a bit...useless lately? Like I wasn't able to satisfy Will in ways I was able to do before. I always felt like no matter what I did, Will could do better. He could do better than me. I knew he loved me but was I enough? He wasn't acting any different but recently I had broken a lot of rules without trying to, like, this is just one example, cumming without permission. I had played with myself and I had also felt as I had been really needy lately, I just felt like I wasn't doing anything right, and I hated when I didn't do things right. I hated not doing what daddy had wanted. I was determined to not cum until I was given permission, but I really REALLY needed to cum.

"Pump yourself for me, baby," I bit my lip and began pumping my hard cock. tears streamed down my face. We had a safe word, Will told me multiple times to use the safe word if I ever needed, he would tell me that's why there was a safe word, but I didn't want to use it, I wanted to make sure I pleased him.

"D-Daddy, P-Please, I can't--Please, Daddy," I tried to beg but it came out muffled.

"Please what, baby?" He asked, Will always wanted me to use my words, even if he knew what I meant.

"Please let me cum, daddy please, I-I can't hold it anymore, I'm s-s-please," I begged, tears streaming down my face, feeling bad I couldn't hold it longer. Before I had the chance to await an answer, I came, releasing hot white strings of cum, covering my stomach. I felt so bad. I felt like I had failed him again, I felt like I was never going to be enough, I wasn't going to be able to be enough for him, I felt horrible.

I let out a small sob at how I enjoyed it but wasn't able to hold it for Will. I felt horrible, so horrible, but it felt so good. Will pulled himself out of my mouth, he was trying to give me a break, I could tell, but I didn't deserve a break, Will was always too nice to force me to do much, but I should be able to take everything, to hold everything off, I wanted to do more, but instead, another sob came out.

"Hey, baby, hey, it's okay," He cooed. I shook my head left to right.

"No, No, it's not," I stuttered. He pulled himself close to me and kissed my shoulder.

"Neeks, no, it's okay," He repeated. I kept shaking my head no. "Hey, Neeks, why don't we go run a bath? with bubbles? we clean up? Okay?" He picked me up bridal style. I was taking shaky breaths, trying to hold back another sob. I shouldn't be the one crying.

He carefully sat me down on the countertop of the sink. He ran the hot water and I saw him put in some soap, not seeing which scent, but it smelt really good. 

When the tub was full, he picked me back up, he placed me in the tub, coming in behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He grabbed a rag and started cleaning off my stomach. I grabbed a foam letter that was floating around, it was a red 'Z'. I started fiddling with it, just turning it around and flipping it sideways. I felt Will kiss the back of my neck. "You did good, baby boy," He took the rag and brought it up to my shoulder, then squeezed the water out of the rag, letting it run down my back and chest.

He started rubbing small circles on my back with the rag before setting it back down in the tub.

"N-No, I'm sorry," I let out a small sob again looking down at the 'Z'. Will cupped his hands around mine and rested his chin on my shoulder. I let the 'Z' float in the water but still looked down at Will and my hands. I saw everything through tear-blurred vision. I felt so bad not being able to hold back. Will could do so much better than me. 

"Hey, Hey, No, No, No, you did so well, no," He cooed, but I still looked down, tears brimming my eyes, some spilling out and dripping into the water of the tub. 

He tried to turn me around in the water, and I helped him halfway through, looking down and not meeting his gaze.

"Nico? He," He lifted my chin. "Look at me, hey," He kissed my forehead. My chin was propped up but my gaze was looking at his collarbones.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I leaned my head on his chest. I felt his hand run through the small tangles in my hair.

I sobbed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I shouldn't be crying, but I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't enough for him like I could be better, or he could do better. He was such a good daddy, he took such good care of me, and I couldn't do one thing. He deserved so much better than me. I wiped one last tear from my face but didn't look up, instead, I just mumbled in his shoulder. "A-Am I enough?" Daddy always wanted me to use my words, so I did just that.

I felt his hand stop stroking my hair. He pulled away from me and took my face in his hands, pulling my head up. "Nico, Don't ever think that, ever," He looked me into my eyes. "Ever, Ever think that I love you more than words can explain, you will always be enough, gods, Nico, please, don't ever think that, ever," He kissed my forehead before pulling me back into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and let out a small sob. "Had I gone too far? You should have used the safe word, did you forget it? If you did you could have done the three taps, do you remember the three taps?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

Will looked at me with a questioning looks. "Then why didn't you use it baby boy?"

“I-I just think that you could do so much--you could do better than me, I'm s-so sorry, I could've--should've done better and I'm sorry," I was sobbing again, dammit.

"Neeks, please do not ever think that, ever," His voice was shaky. "Gods, Nico, did I make you feel that way? If I did I am so sorry, Nico, I love you, so much, I couldn't dream of anyone more perfect than you, I love you so fucking much,"

"Daddy, you need to watch your wanguage," I laugh lightly, giving a slight smile.

"Sorry," he smiled. "I love you, okay? I love you a lot,”

"I wove you too,"

"Please, use the safe word, I won't be upset or disappointed, I'll understand, you tried really hard, I can see that, I shouldn't have pushed you so far,”

"I'm sorry, I-I will,"

"Don't be sorry baby boy, now, okay, now let's go and get some ice cream? Maybe watch a movie?" Will asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, wiff stuffies,"

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS? Love ya!


End file.
